Light fixtures for professional applications (e.g. in the show business, such as theatres, cinemas, stages or discotheques) and for semi-professional applications (e.g. hotels, restaurants, meeting rooms), as well as for some non-professional environments (e.g. household or small meeting places) may impose specific needs which are not found in more common situations.
In such contexts, it may be desirable to fully take advantage of the potentialities of the lighting sources in ways different from current applications. For example, it may be desirable to modify the lighting features during a show, by acting on parameters such as light colour, light directionality, light distribution, light brightness etc. Such an ability to modify lighting parameters may be of interest also for household applications, e.g. listening to music, watching a TV program or film, for web applications and e.g. for on-line videogames.
In current applications, when it is impossible or undesirable to resort to a wholly human control, audio sensors may be employed which are adapted to detect some characteristics of an audio program being broadcast (e.g. by sensing the bass sounds of drums), by associating such detection to specific interventions on the lighting sources. This solution suffers from intrinsic limitations, both as regards the possible light combinations and as regards a possible creative/artistic usage of the lighting sources: an example may be the possibility of matching lighting in a given environment with a specific musical program/film/event and the flexible usage of lighting sources by the end user.